Amazed
by KisandraWesker
Summary: In this fanfic, Sesshomaru shows his feelings for Rin. I added a song called Amazed by Lonestar and Sesshomaru is singing this song to Rin who is now 17 years old. Please R&R! And please be nice. After all, this is my first fanfic. I don't own Inuyasha!


_Amazed_

**(Flashback)**

Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken stopped for the night after a long day of traveling to find and kill Naraku. "Rin, after I wash my hair, you may comb it out when it's dry." Sesshomaru said. "Yay! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said leaping for joy. She had done this a few times before with Sesshomaru. Moments later, Sesshomaru came back from washing his hair in a hot spring and he tossed his hair back. "Ok, Rin. My hair is dry. You can comb it now," Sesshomaru said. "Okay, my lord." Rin said. She ran to Ah-Un and looked through the sack and grabbed his special comb. Then she began to comb it out while running her fingers through to find snarls(big hair knots) that she missed. Sesshomaru sighed with pleasure. Like always, Rin's fingers were so gentle and light. She could let her do this all day. "Rin...I'm so amazed that I found you." he thought and then after she combed out his hair, she put the comb back and laid in his lap and she and Sesshomaru fell asleep.

**(End Flashback)**

It was now 10 years and Rin was 17. She was trained to fend herself by her lord. They were on their way to Mt. Hakurai, Naraku's last hiding place. "My lord, how long until we got to----" Jaken started to say but was cut off by Rin. "Jaken, if you don't shut up right now, I'll pound you until your brain comes out!" Rin snapped at Jaken. Jaken was silenced at once. Sesshomaru smiled at her and she smiled back. All of a sudden, a dragon demon launched itself out of the lake that the gang was passing by and headed for Sesshomaru. Rin pulled out Sounga, which was given by Sesshomaru's father before he died, and sliced the dragon in half. The dragon splashed back into the lake and sank below the surface and then was gone. Rin sheathed Sounga into her belt and turned and faced her lord. "Too easy." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled. The gang continued on. The sun began to set moments later. "We'll stop here for the night." Sesshomaru said. They were by another hot spring and an abandoned hut by it. Rin went to the hot spring and bathed in it for a while. Moments later, she got into her night kimono which was a aqua marine color trimmed with beige. She went inside and climbed into a cot and fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat against the oak tree and stared at the moon. "Rin...if only you knew how I feel about you," Sesshomaru thought. Then before he knew it, he began to sing:

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Rin I'm amazed by you_

Rin woke up and heard Sesshomaru singing and went to look outside and saw him sitting against the tree, singing the song when Rin spoke up. "Sesshomaru, is that you singing?" Rin asked. "Oh. Rin, it's you. I'm sorry if I woke you." Sesshomaru said. "Oh no. It's ok. You have a handsome voice." Rin said quickly. "...thank you." Sesshomaru said blushing a little. Rin sat in his lap and began to sing with him:

(Sesshomaru)

_The spell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

(Rin)

_Your hair all around me_

_My lord you surround me_

_It just blows me away_

(Sesshomaru)

_But it feels like the first time_

_Everytime_

_I can spend my whole life _

_In your arms_

(Both)

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh every little thing you do_

(Rin)

_My lord I'm amazed by you_

(Sesshomaru)

_Rin I'm amazed by you_

(Both) 

_I'm amazed by...you_

Rin and Sesshomaru finished the song by closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Then they broke away and got up and went inside the hut. They got in a large bed in the back bedroom and got in together. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. "Goodnight...my love. Sweet dreams," Sesshomaru whispered back. They fell asleep together and thought of no more.


End file.
